


Two Men And A Baby

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, adult baby jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jared and Jeff are in a stable relationship. Jeff wants to add a little zing to the sex by bringing in another person.Jared's not really in agreement but he can't deny Jeff anything.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
::::::::::::::::::::::

“We’re gonna ask him today,’ Jeff said with a grin. 

Jared smiled, his expression filled with anticipation.  
"You think he’ll say yes?"  
Jeff laughed. ’Why wouldn’t he? Where’s he going to find another two like us?!  
‘Beating your own drum there, Jeff,’ Jared teased.

‘A guy should know his worth, Jay. I’m sure you know how much you mean to me,’ Jeff said, before searching out Jared’s lips.  
Jeff’s kiss was possessive, passionate, and lustful all rolled into one and Jared quivered at the heat that filled his loins. 

Although Jared was tall, having an inch or so on his lover, Jeff’ s charisma and sheer sex appeal made Jared feel like a skimpy immature teen in comparison. He was completely under the older man’s spell and he loved it.

A while ago, though, Jeff had suggested an addition to their sex-life. Something kinky to keep the passion high.  
At the time, Jared had been doubtful. He was fine with just the two of them and he certainly didn’t consider that the sex had lost any of its appeal. If anything they were ever more attracted to each other, but whatever Jeff wanted, Jared was okay with it.

That’s how Jensen had come into their lives.  
Jeff hadn’t really known what he’d been looking for, whatever, just as long as it was spicy and exciting. Then he’d come across an online ad where a person was offering himself in the role of an adult baby.

At first, Jeff had snorted at the idea, dismissing it. He’d been more inclined to recruit a sexy female and go for a threesome or maybe try bondage with an expert in the field, but after reflecting on the idea, he began to think that it might be pretty kinky after all.

Before he pitched the idea to Jared, though, he waited until his lover was soft and pliant after a mind-blowing orgasm, when he knew that Jared‘s resistance was at its lowest.  
“Uh, I saw an ad on the web the other day, Jay. Someone offering themselves as an adult baby, preferably to a stable couple. I thought we might give it a go.’

‘An adult what?’ Jared echoed drowsily. 

Jeff was toying with his lover's nipples, rolling the brown nubs between his strong fingers. Jared hummed in pleasure. He loved the sensations it gave him, especially when he was still coming down from his after-glow. 

Rolling over, Jeff traced Jared’s parted lips with the tip of his tongue. ’An adult baby,’ he repeated. ‘We get to play mom and dad and he gets to play the kid.’  
“Sounds kinda weird,” Jared mumbled uncaring about much else other than what Jeff’s tongue and skilled caresses were doing to him. ‘You decide, Jeff. I think our relationship’s perfect as it is but knock yourself out with whatever you want.”

The next morning Jeff showed Jared the online ad where the photo of a very handsome young man took pride of place.  
‘Huh,’ Jared huffed. ‘ He’s too cute. I might not show it but I’m jealous as fuck of you Jeff.’

With a beguiling grin, Jeff cupped Jared’s groin through his pants. ‘There’s no need to be jealous, honey. I’m never going to leave this treasure here. I just want to add a little zing to the sex. Pure and simple. Then if we don’t like the guy or the adult baby stuff sucks, we pay the dude and say goodbye. No fuss, no bother.’

‘When have I ever denied you anything, Jeff? I’m certainly not gonna start here,’ Jared sighed.

The older man settled his lover on his lap and smoothed back the tousled chestnut curls. ‘You’ll make a cute mom, Jared,’ he grinned.  
‘Who says I’m going to be the mom?” Jared retorted, scrunching his nose.

“Your hair’s longer and you’re the sweetest dude on the face of the earth.”

Jared pulled a bitch-face and Jeff chuckled. Jared was a veritable treasure and he loved him madly.  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen made his way towards the couple’s apartment, ecstatically happy that the weekend had arrived.

His day-job was demanding, causing him to invest every inch of physical and mental energy in getting things done properly.  
When he’d posted the ad online a few months ago, to offer himself as an adult baby, it had been an impulsive decision, one born of the need to be free of all his worries for a while, to let someone else occupy themselves with real-life and allow him to immerse himself in the carefree realm of childhood for a few days. If that realm had the added benefits of adult interaction, then it was twice as gratifing

He’d requested that only couples apply, for he reckoned they’d already be in a stable rapport and he wouldn’t have to work at building a relationship with a single person.  
All he desired was to give himself over to being pampered and cossetted, things he’d never really experienced as he’d been left on the steps of a busy city hospital when only a few days old.

Jensen was an intelligent man. He understood that the total loss of parental love had probably also influenced his decision to consider offering himself for this undoubtedly weird kink.  
With a wry smile, however, he had to admit it was the best decision he’d ever made. Jared and Jeff were two wonderful dudes, handsome, caring, and unbelievably hot.

In the days passed together, the two had come to understand exactly what Jensen needed, and best of all was that his needs responded precisely to those of Jeff and Jared. They treated him as their baby and in that role, Jensen gave them all the kink and extra rush of eroticism they’d been looking for.

As he took the elevator to the top floor, his mind was already switching itself off, pushing down the problems of the past week to embrace its baby mode.

When the door opened to a smiling Jared, Jensen snuggled into his chest with a happy sigh.  
Jared gently cupped his chin and lifted his head, settling a welcoming kiss on the full red lips.

“Hey there, kiddo,“ he said, “it’s great to have our baby back.’  
Jensen met Jared’s eyes and smiled. He was home. 

Between these four walls, he didn’t have to worry about anything, didn’t even need to speak. Jeff and Jared did everything for him, from feeding, to toileting, to reading a story before he went to bed.

As Jared closed the door behind him, Jensen caught sight of Jeff exiting the kitchen. 

His ‘dad’, as Jensen had come to consider him as opposed to Jared’s more maternal take, caught hold of his arms and pulled him close. 

Like Jared, he greeted him with a kiss, but unlike Jared, the kiss was rough and demanding. 

“That’s my daddy,” Jensen sighed to himself as he gave himself completely over to the other man’s will.  
While Jeff’s lips lingered in the kiss, Jensen could feel Jared against his back, his long arms coming around to embrace all three in a human sandwich, in which Jensen was the spicy filling.

Without another word being spoken, Jensen was ushered into the bathroom, Jared fussed around, undressing him, while Jeff filled the tub with hot water.  
Jensen knew what was coming next and before Jared had relieved him of his boxers, his cock was already standing to attention.  
“Look, Jeff,” Jared chuckled, “little Jensen has come out to play.” 

“Our baby’s always eager for his bath,” Jeff replied with a grin reaching out a hand to fondle Jensen’s erect penis through the soft cotton.

“That’s my boy,” Jeff cooed as Jensen was settled in the warm water. “Jared will give you your bath while I get your change of clothes ready.”

Jensen looked up at him and gave a low whine.  
“You never get enough, do you, you little hussy. Here you are then, one more kiss.” Jeff bent over to crush Jensen’s waiting mouth, the baby gurgling with contentment when Jeff’s tongue took possession of the soft interior, seeking out every velvety corner as he deepened the kiss.  
“That’s all you’re getting for now, kiddo. But don’t worry there’s plenty more where that came from.”

Jared knelt at the side of the tub and armed himself with a huge sponge. Soaping it up, he began to pass it over Jensen’s body making the baby squirm and squeal with pleasure.  
“You know I’m getting kinda jealous,” he said. “Jeff’s getting all the kisses.”

Jensen smiled up at him and made smoochy noises. With a grin, Jared leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Jensen’s, both nibbling and licking at each other's lips.  
When the soapy sponge passed over Jensen’s genitals, he gave a little cry.”  
“I know you want me to play with you there but it’s not yet time. Daddy’s waiting for us in your room and we don’t want him getting impatient. You know he'll spank your little butt if you exasperate him.”

Jensen nodded, but the idea didn't scare him in the least!

Before long Jared had the baby wrapped in a copious bathrobe and with a series of little pushes, he directed them both towards Jensen’s bedroom.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“Mm,” Jeff hummed gathering Jensen into his strong arms, “you smell delicious. Jared spent hours in the store choosing baby stuff to replace what was used up. He tends to go for flowery scents.” 

Jeff chuckled, glancing over at a pouting Jared.

“Our baby deserves the best,” Jared replied, “and I so enjoy cosseting him.”  
“You’ll get no argument from me, “ the other man agreed.

On the bed, Jeff had laid out a thick fluffy towel, a pack of diapers, and a wicker basket containing an assortment of baby creams and pastes.

Gently, Jeff slipped the bathrobe from Jensen’s shoulders allowing it to drop to the carpeted floor, then ran his hands down the sexy body. Jensen moaned as Jeff skilfully caressed the smooth skin, still flushed from the bath. 

“I don’t want to make Jared jealous, for I know he tends to be, but I’ve had the best of luck in finding two such pearls as he and now you.”  
Jeff sneaked a glance at Jared from under his eyelashes. 

The younger man rolled his eyes. “Nice one, Jeff. I may be jealous but I’ve come to appreciate Jensen as much if not…more than you!”  
“Hah, them’s fighting words there, Jay. You wouldn’t be trying to say that you prefer Jensen to me,” Jeff replied, a twinkle in his eye.  
Jared shrugged. “If the shoe fits.”

Jensen looked from one to the other. He knew they were only taking the mickey. He’d observed the love the two shared and counted himself privileged to make up part of the little family, albeit in an unusual way.

“Get on the bed, Jensen,” Jeff said turning his attention back to their baby. “Time to get all diapered up.”  
With a quick twist of his body, Jensen stretched out on top of the fluffy towel, scooting back on his ass until there was enough room at the foot of the bed for Jeff to work on him.  
It wasn’t forbidden to Jensen to speak, but somehow when he crossed the threshold into the apartment, he no longer felt the need to communicate with his voice. He preferred using the means of communication relative to the role he was playing.

Jeff lifted the tub of paste and spread the sweet-smelling concoction over Jensen’s groin, his supple fingers rubbing it into every little crease and fold on his skin. He paid particular attention to the balls, caressing their weight as he smoothed the paste over and under them, then moving on to the turgid cock. 

While Jeff was attending to the nether regions, Jared settled himself on the bed at Jensen’s side.  
He reached out a finger and traced the full red lips, waiting for Jensen to part them, which he did, sucking Jared’s long elegant finger into his mouth and curling his tongue around it.  
It wasn’t only Jensen who shivered in heightened desire, it was mirrored by Jared as the warm tongue sucked and licked at his finger.

Jared lifted his eyes to glance over at Jeff.  
As if he felt Jared’s eyes on him, he replied to the silent request. “Sorry, Jay. You know Jensen gets to be cuddled, fed, and have a good night’s rest before we get down to thinking of our own enjoyment. You’re just going to have to content yourself with kisses and hugs for now.”

Looking up, Jensen’s green eyes met Jared’s kaleidoscope irises, their depths filled with promises of what was to come.

Jared leaned forward to kiss Jensen’s brow and Jensen’s eyes closed with a happy sigh which soon morphed into an annoyed grunt when the long finger was removed from his mouth. 

“There’s no need to grumble, kiddo,” Jared said. “Here’s your pacifier. I know you love to chew on it when daddy gets to your ass.”

Jeff reviewed his handiwork; the cream was spread evenly over Jensen’s belly and groin, now he had to attend to his asshole.  
“Roll over onto your hands and knees and tilt up your butt, “ Jeff ordered. 

Jensen sucked agitatedly on his pacifier as he obeyed

Jared remained by his baby’s side while Jeff cupped the taut ass-cheeks. He marveled at how well-formed and firm they were. They made a perfect pair with Jared’s own. Though his ass was slimmer, it had the same perfect form and consistency as Jensen’s. 

The idea of them being ass-twins came to him and he gave a quiet chuckle. He was truly a fortunate guy.

Scooping up a dollop of paste on his index finger, Jeff brought it to the exposed asshole, rimming the tight opening before forcing the tip of his finger inside, breaching the orifice.

Jensen gave a hiccup, while Jared stroked his back with soothing caresses.  
Jeff pushed in further until his digit was swallowed up, much as Jared’s had been when it had occupied Jensen’s mouth.

Working to widen the opening, Jeff eventually nodded, satisfied  
From his kit, he chose a medium-sized plug, and with a deft twist of his fingers, he wedged it inside the hole. 

“Jay, come take a look. Isn’t this a beautiful sight? “

Jared gave Jensen’s back one last rub then took his place at the bed end. Both men contemplated with arousal the sight of the black plug peeking out from between the ass-cheeks.

Jared couldn’t help but agree. He grabbed his phone and snapped a picture. Jensen would enjoy looking at it tomorrow.  
All that was left to do was to fit Jensen out with a diaper, which Jeff did with no bother.

Jensen mewed in delight. He loved the feel of being diapered. Jeff closed the tabs so that it held him very tight, his cock and balls warm and snug against the soft cotton.  
Picking up the green onesie folded on the side table, Jeff quickly fitted it onto Jensen, turning him back over as if he weighed nothing to close the buttons on the back. 

“Isn’t he a sweetheart? “ Jared commented with a smile.

Jeff pulled his lover close and kissed him passionately. “It’s going to be hard to wait until tomorrow to enjoy our Jensen, but those are the rules. The wait makes the experience so much more… rewarding. “

“I’m pretty hot as it is,” Jared muttered, returning Jeff’s kiss.  
“You’re such a sexy little hussy, “ Jeff chuckled, “but if I remember rightly, it’s your turn to prepare Jen’s bottle. We’ll be along in a minute. Jen loves to watch Scooby-Doo while he feeds.”

Jared disappeared into the kitchen while Jeff easily lifted Jensen off the bed and carried him to the sitting room, plopping him down on the couch.

Jessen looked up at him and smiled around his pacifier. 

Jeff returned the smile, pulled the rubber teat out, and grazed Jensen’s lips.

Jared’s right, “ he said. “You are a sweetheart.”


End file.
